Alone at Sohma house
by Porcalin
Summary: ( rated R for future chapters(TohruHaruTohruYuki, mabe more). When Tohru finds herself alone at Sohma house with Haru, she gets a strange feeling of attraction, but does Haru feel it too?
1. The feeling begins

Hi guys! Thanks for wanting to read my story, this really is a cool website. I've always wanted to write stories ( fanfic, of coarse) and to have them reviewed by others, so that I can grow as a writer. I know I'm not the best, but in time I hope to be at least good, so, please coment on the story that lies ahead. I gladly accept Ideas for the story, or constructive critisims, but remember, I'm only a 15 year old girl, so go easy on me! Enjoy!

Tohru Stood in the kitchen as usual, chopping up carrots as the mid afternoon sun shown gently through the windows, splashing into the room with vivid rays of white and yellow, brightening tohru's face and pinking her cheeks, a smile sliding across her face as she began to hum a classic tune of which she couldn't remeber.

As she was about to put the chopped carrots into the boiling stue she felt a pressence behind her, turning to see shagure standing in the opening, a soft smile accenting his boyish face.

" Tohru.. Yuki, kyo and I are going into town to...umm, pick a few thing up, yeah, thats right, get some things. We won't be back till later, but we're also expecting Haru, so would you mind staying around the house today, until we return?"

" Of coarse not Sohma-san , I wasn't planning on going anywhere today anyways. What time do you expect Sohma Haru ?"

" At any momment, however, we've got to leave soon or else We'll not get that...umm...stuff, see ya later!"

Tohru thought it odd that they had left in such a hurry, and seemed to stammer at just what he was going to get. _It must be a guy thing_...she thought, continuing to fill the stue with more vegetables, humming the same tune. A few minutes had past when she heard the bell ringing out side the house. She rushed quickly to open it, looking up at the guest. It was Haru as she had thought, his Large shadow overpowering her own in the evening light, a cheerful smile across his pale face, dreesed as usual in the dark rocker get up, his layered strands of Ebony and white whipping in the wind. A slight blush crossing the bridge of Tohru's nose and cheeks.

" Are you just gonna stand there or are'ya gonna let me in?" His voice was sarcastic yet playful as he slumped against the doorway.

" Yes, of coarse Haur-san. Please come in." With her invite he walked in, taking long strides. He perked his nose to the air, sniffing as a grin slid arcoss his face once more.

" What is it your cooking Tohru, it smells wonderful..."

" Its vegetable stue...Its almost done if you'd like some..." She said weakly, trying to be polite.

" I'd love some, its kinda chilly outside and a nice bowl of stue would be perfect." He walked into the dining room, taking a seat on a matt as Tohru dissapeared into the kitchen, coming back moments later with a steaming bowl of stue.

" Here you go Haru, enjoy!" She smiled big, her eyes closing in response.

" Aren't you going to have some?"

" No, I had some as it was cooking, I'm fine." Although she wasn't eating, she sat next to him anyways, not wanting to be rude and leave him.

_She seems to get cuter and cuter every time I come over..._ Haru thought, taking a peek at Tohru out of the corner of his oaken eyes. He finished his bowl and streached, licking his lips and patting Tohru on the head.

" That was great, my complements to the chef."  
" Thank you Haru, I'm glad you liked it."

" Well, shall we go see whats on t.v. , mabe a good movie tonight, Fridays always a good night for movies."

Tohru blushed at the thought of being all alone on the couch with Haru, she wondered she she could resist scooching next to him.

" Sure, let me just do the few dishes real quick.." She grabbed the bowl, rushing to the kitchen to quickly do the dishes, sprinting to the living room where Haru sat, glancing up at her.

" I found a movie, _when the onie came to town_, sound good?"

" Umm...sure, I'm a scardy cat though.."  
" thats okay, you can hug me when your scared, I won't mind..."

Tohru's face flushed crimson as she sat next to him, keeping her distance.

" Why so far, scoot closer." He demanded, pulling her closer.....

Cliff hangger ! Sorry, but I had to, to insure that you'd come back next time. Its getting hot isn't it, just wait till mext chapter, oh that

Haru! He's such a playboy! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it, and please RandR, I really apreciate any kind of comments or ideas, helop me to make the story you want to read!


	2. geting closer

Hello again! It took me awhile to come up with ideas for the next chapter, but it finaly came to me! Thank you so much for the kind reviews, its encouragement like that that inspires me to do more! Remember, any kind of review is fine, and ideas are also welcome, and if used will be credited for fully.

Tohru sat motionless in his arms as they droped over her small form, easily taking her to his chest. She felt the heat on her face, burning her cheeks and nose as she breathed slow and shalloow, trying not to exagurate the situation. It failed.

" Whats wrong Tohru, do I make you uncomfortable?"

"No...n,not at all Haru, why?"

" Well, your just acting funny.."

Tohru started giggling eccentrically, which always happens when shes nervous. He let her go, but still keeping her close as the movie started, creepy music echoing through the house as pale blue/grey light filled the dark living room. Tohru shivered at the music, but more so at Haru's body being so close to her own. _Whats it like under all thoughs cloths? _She wondered, looking over him out of the corner of her eye. He was so tall and lean, he looked nothing his age. The way his hair fell slightly over his eyes and around his colar, the way he had felt against her when he had pulled her up against him. _NO! You can't think this way about Haru, quit being dirty!_ Her mind shouted one thing, and yet her body....

" Are you okay Tohru? You really are acting strange..is something on me? Why are you stareing at me for?"

He knew why, at leats he thought he did._ Does Tohru see me the way I see her?_ The question beat in the back of his head._ Does she know what she does to me, every time shes near? Mabe she does, mabe shes teasing me.....I'll show her. Fight fire with fire....._ A playful grin spread across his face as he leaned closer to her, feeling her body shiver in response.

" No, nothings on...you Haru, you look fine."

" Fine? Is that all, just fine?"

She paused. Mabe she should tell him what she thought about him. Wait, what if he was playing with her? Why would someone like Haru Sohma want a girl like Tohru?_ He was playing...._ She thought._ Well, lets play fire with fire..._

" Why? Do you want more Haru? Do you want me to think your sexy? Do you want me to dream and fantasizes about you? You should know me better Haur! I'm Tohru, I don't like anyone..."

He nodded, scooting back to the corner of the couch. He was suprised at what Tohru had said, mabe she wasn't so nieve after all. Or mabe she just didn't like him, mabe she liked Yuki or Kyo. He was embarassed as he turned hiss full attention back to the T.V. , trying not to notice Tohru, or how beautiful, or kind, or innocent she was. Or how soft her skin ahd been when she had brushed by him, or how his forearm had brushed slightly over her breast, sending shivers running through his body, or the sweet, clean smell of her oaken hair as he had pulled her to his chest, the heat he felt from her body as he held her there. He had to stop thinking about her. He was ging to be there all weekened, what if she were to notice?

Tohru did notice. She blushed harder than she ever had in her life at what she saw. She tried not to stare, but it enticed her, making her want more, wanting to see what it looked like. It swelled in his black jeans, and Tohru knew then. Haru really did want her, obviously more than she did him.

He felt her eyes watching him as he turned to face her, her face suddenly no longer blood red. A new color replaced it, a soft pink, as her misty blue eyes clouded with a certain light, the tip of her tounge comming out to wet her lips as she began to speek, her voice gently and low, shooting fire through his veins.

" Haru..."

"Yeah?"

" What...what do you think of me?"

He heart leaped into his throat, as so did other things....

"Well, I.. I mean, I think you are..."

" Yes?"

She scooted closer, a tempting loo in her eyes as her chest heaved with every deep breath she took. She place a small hand on Haru's knee, almost making him rip his own pants. Their faces were close, closer than they need to be for talking, their noses brushed each other gently as they gazed into each others eyes.

" I, I think.....I think your...beautiful."

His words were barely over a whisper as they slurred together. That was all the encouragement Haru needed. His right hand enlaced her brown treces as the other slid down the curve of her back, bringing their lips together. She gave a soft sigh as her hands rested against his chisled chest, curling themselves in the soft fabric of his shirt.

The moment didn't last for long.

" Tohru, we're home!" Shagures voice echoed and mixed with the scary music from the movie all around the house.

Another cliffy! Ahh, its really gett'n good now! Whats gonna happen? You don't know! Just have to wait fo the next chapter....

please R&R, thanks - ! ( p.s. Thanks to Rinagurl13 & fumoffu for the reviews, keep'ema comin!)


	3. under moonlight

AHHH! I wrote this and got all the way through, but saved over it! Stupid computer, why does it hurt me when I love it sooooo much?! ( my life's sad ) chibi crys Anyways, chapter three is where it ALL GOES DOWN! Cool huh? ( I'm such a weirdo) I want to thank all the people for such awsome reveiws! It really makes me feel good to know that I'm appreciated, you guys rock! Anyways, here we go with da story..

They pulled back emidiatly, although they had already seen what had been going on.

" You dirty cow, I'll KILL YOU!" kyou yelled lunging for Haru as Yuki held him off, though he was jeleous as well. Shagure laughed and slapped Haru on the back, while Tohru ( totally ebarassed) went to bed. Haru stood, a smile on his face.

" Shut up....I'm going to bed."

" Who's bed Haru? Don't keep Tohru up all night, shes got chores tomorrow!" Shagure laughed and rolled, while Yuki tried to hold Kyou back.

" I DARE YOU TO GO TO HER ROOM!" His face was as blood red as his eyes, as he turned to glare at Shagure.

" And you, shut up!"

Tohru changed into her silky pink pajama's, with little chibi cows on them, and turned out the lights. She walked to her window, opening it to let the gentle, crisp autum breeze blow into the room, gently caressing her ivory skin. She sighed, taking in a deep breath of cool fresh air, leting it calm her emotions. She hadn't known what to've done, she was so ashamed she just ran to her room. She sat on her bed, leting the moonlight lull her into a state of relaxation as the wind held her in a cool embrase.

" You look like a peaceful angel like that.."

Haru stepped in, gently closing the door behind him. Every one had gone to bed, but he still had to be silent. Tohru opened her misty blue eyes, setting up on her elboe's.

" No, I.."

" Yes, you do." Haru interupted her, a lean hand cupping Tohrus chin as he brought her gaze to his, nuzzling her. She smiled, having that odd feeling again. Her hands rested at his sides as she turned her head, slighty bashful.

" Don't turn away. I mean what I say Tohru, you really are beautiful. What I felt down there, it was all I ever needed. I need more...." His voice was husky and low, trembling with want. The way he sounded made Tohru slightly afraid, not because of his urges, but of her own. Only a few seconds had gone by when her body won the war over her mind. She pressed her small body against his, feeling him tense under her form. She set their lips together, soflty moaning as his hand slid up the curve of her side, resting just above her breast.

Good ? I thought so. See, I told you this is when it all went down! Ha! Well, you'll just have to read next chapter to find out what happenes next, this is your devoted writer....bye! .


	4. Findning the truth

Ah, chapter four already, where has the time gone? So, are you ready for the show down? Not really. I dont' make sense, sorry. I myself can't wait to see what happenes, though I already know, or do I? cackles evily ( still weird ) . This is basically the chapter that shows the serious side of Haru, and how timid Tohru is.

Haru felt the deep, slow breaths that Tohru took, her chest heaving with every small sigh.

_why has he stopped? _ Tohru began to panic. Was he teasing her again? It was probably black Haru who was being this way. She wouldn't let him do this!

But just as she was about to pull away he pulled her to his chest once more, pressing a passionate kiss to her soft lips, a low groan escapeing his throat. His hands, still at her breasts, began a tormenting foray, an asult against her senses. She arched against his touch, a light gasp burtsing from her chest as her eyes fluttered closed, biting her lower lip to hold back a moan.

Haru wanted her to moan.

He went further still, kissing down her neck, nipping playfully at her colar bone as his tounge flicked across her silken skin, sending shivering flames of pleasure throughout Tohrus body. She whimpered, looking down at him desperatly, seeing a new light in his dark grey eyes. She knew now. It was dark Haru. A fear suddenly took over the passion in Tohru's heart, she began to push at his shoulders protestantly. He fell back a little, a confused, needy look expressed on his pale face.

" What? "

" I..I can't..."

Haru didn't ask questions. He had been suspecious of Tohru letting him go this far, it was all clear to him now. She was leading him on.

He stood, ajusting the colar on his black shirt, a cold look in his eyes.

" Fine, whatever...I'm going to bed then."

" Haru, wait...."

But her protests were in vain. He left the room just as he had entered, quickly and quietly. In an instant she was left alone, trying to put together all the pieces of what had just happened. Tears filled her pearl blue eyes as she wiped at her mouth, blinking away the tears.It figures as soon as she started to have these fillings they would be wit a bad boy, a rebel like Haru. She was more like her mother than she though, the thought of her mother making her grin a bit. She layed down, not bothering to cover up in the light pink sheets, she would rather feel the draft of the cool wind against her skin, as once again the moonlight lulled her into a deep sleep.

Not so in Haru's room. He tossed and turned, trying to forget what had happened. even if she had been tricking him, she had felt so right. The look on her face every time he touched her told him otherwise, the desperate sighs and little tugs of want let him know how she had felt. He was so foolish. And when she called for him, as he left, he turned quickly to meet her eyes. They were filled with tears, her face expressed a pain he had never seen on Tohru before. It must have been really painful to her to take away her smile, he had never seen her stop smiling, not once. His heart ached with guilt and longing, wanting desperatly to go back to her, to cover her in kisses once more, to hear and feel her reaction. But he had hurt her, something he never ment to do. She wouldn't talk to him ever again, even look in his direction, and it was all his falt. He grunted, turning his back on the window, not wanting to face the night that brought him both want and guilt. But however much he tried he could not sleep, until finaly his own pain wore him down into a uncomfortable sleep.

XoXoXo

That was sad! See, wasn't that shocking? Poor Tohru, even poorer Haru! Wonder if they'll hook up again, find out in next chapter! wipes away tears cutely any ways, thank you all so much for your support, It really helps and inspires me to continue this series! Love ya'all, your never resting auther! bye...


	5. fixed chapter four Resolution

I'm so sorry ! For some reason I can't post this half of the story on one chapter, so I included it onto chapter five for you, so you won't hate me... hides under bed as she types, shivers and hides further But, once again, I'm sorry for the confusion and inconvenience, I hope this is better!

She knew now. It was dark Haru. A fear suddenly took over the passion in Tohru's heart, she began to push at his shoulders protestantly. He fell back a little, a confused, needy look expressed on his pale face.

" What? "

" I..I can't..."

Haru didn't ask questions. He had been suspecious of Tohru letting him go this far, it was all clear to him now. She was leading him on.

He stood, ajusting the colar on his black shirt, a cold look in his eyes.

" Fine, whatever...I'm going to bed then."

" Haru, wait...."

But her protests were in vain. He left the room just as he had entered, quickly and quietly. In an instant she was left alone, trying to put together all the pieces of what had just happened. Tears filled her pearl blue eyes as she wiped at her mouth, blinking away the tears.It figures as soon as she started to have these fillings they would be with the wrong kind of guy, a rebel like Haru. She was more like her mother than she though, the thought of her mother making her grin a bit. She layed down, not bothering to cover up in the light pink sheets, she would rather feel the draft of the cool wind against her skin, as once again the moonlight lulled her into a deep sleep.

Not so in Haru's room. He tossed and turned, trying to forget what had happened. even if she had been tricking him, she had felt so right. The look on her face every time he touched her told him otherwise, the desperate sighs and little tugs of want let him know how she had felt. He was so foolish. And when she called for him, as he left, he turned quickly to meet her eyes. They were filled with tears, her face expressed a pain he had never seen on Tohru before. It must have been really painful to her to take away her smile, he had never seen her stop smiling, not once. His heart ached with guilt and longing, wanting desperatly to go back to her, to cover her in kisses once more, to hear and feel her reaction. But he had hurt her, something he never ment to do. She wouldn't talk to him ever again, even look in his direction, and it was all his falt. He grunted, turning his back on the window, not wanting to face the night that brought him both want and guilt. But however much he tried he could not sleep, until finaly his own pain wore him down into a uncomfortable sleep.

XoXoXo

That was sad! See, wasn't that shocking? Poor Tohru, even poorer Haru! Wonder if they'll hook up again, find out in next chapter! wipes away tears cutely any ways, thank you all so much for your support, It really helps and inspires me to continue this series! Love ya'all, your never resting auther! bye...

Sorry about the wait, I was gone all break and didn't have a chance to fix it. Wonder how they will act around each other ( personally I think it would be rather okward ) But anywasy, here we go!

Tohru awoke early as usual, dressing in a simple pink sun dress and braiding her hair in the usual pigtails as routine had taught her to do. It was a bright morning, abit to hot but not overbearing, she opened the doors just incase the boys were uncomfortable with the heat. Breakfast was uneventful, Shagure making cracks about last night, while Yuki and Kyou tried to ignore them, Tohru meerly giggling in nervousness and embarassment. Haru never came down. After breakfast she tried to clean as quickly and sufentiently as possible without thinking of last night, but the memory kept pushing its way into her eyes, making her pause every few minutes.

Finally she finished her chores, but still was tortured with the thoughts.

_Should I go see him? No, he dosn't want to see me, he made that clear last night. He hasn't come down today, mabe he's sick! No, if he was sick I'd know it. Alright, I've made my mind up._

After the battle in her head, she chose to meerly peer into his room to see if he was okay, after all, the rest of the house hold seemed to have dissapeared. She went to his door, and very softly knocked.

" Haru...are you okay? Haru....."

No awnser.

She easly cracked the door and peered in. He was laying on his side facing her, seemingly staring at the floor, his gaze shifted to her quickly. He didn't move or speak, just stared at her.

" Um....did I wake you?"

" No."

" I just came to see if you were okay, we missed you at breakfast...."

" I can't eat....I'm sick."

This shocked her, it came apon him so quickly! She came to his side, rubbing his bare shoulder blades as she sighed.

It was killing him. Yes he was sick, sick of himself. He had felt so bad about the night before that he couldn't face her this morning, let alone apologize. Even now as she stood by him, comforting him and being the usual sweet, caring Tohru, he could not say sorry. That discusted him. Her hands sent chills over his body, making him shiver.

" Your not warm, but your shivering! You stay in bed today, I'll go make you some leaks, you need your rest.."

" No."

" No what?"

He turned onto his back, facing her. He pulled her slightly over him, holding her face in both his hands. He stroaked her cheek, marveling at how soft she was.

" Tohru, about last night I was just..."

" I know, your sorry. I am as well."

" You shouldn't be, you did nothing wrong..."

" But still, I feel I should....."

He cut her off, stopping her string of apologies with his lips, setting them softly to hers. He had craved this since he first came to the house, and now he had what he wanted.

" Suddenly I'm not sick anymore." He said playfully, pully Tohru onto his chest, undoing her braids, her oaken hair streaming all around them.

" But your warm now.." She giggled. She had never felt so mischevoius before, Haru really brought out the naughty in her! She pushed her body firm to his, kissing him further still, her hands restless on his chest. A soft whimper, much like the one the night before, escaped her chest, revealing her need for him, his touch, his love. He was more than happy to reply to her request.....

AHH!! CLIFF HANGER! I'm so fameous for those, I shouldn't be so mean! Sorry...I can't help it! Their really getting naughty now! _I'm _even suprised at Tohru's boldness, shocking huh? But aqny ways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll be sure to post the update soon!

ByE! Your cutesie phsyco ( can't spell ) auther


	6. I forgive you

Well, I guess you people don't like cliff hangers. BUT I DO!! twitches Anyways, I'll try not to make it so suspensful, but I can't make promises, so don't give your hopes up!

XoXoXoXoX

Haru let his hands fall to her waste, massageing gently at the flares of her hip, while kissing down the chord of her neck, his lips gently grazing her colar bone. She let out a gentle sigh, her delicate fingers enlacing the fine tuffs of white and dark grey behind his head, encoraging him to go further. He obeyed. His kiss furthered down still, until he was at the hem of her dress. His hands easly slid up the side, removing the dress over her head, leaving Tohru in nothing but light green teddy pantie under cloths.

" More to remove? The exitement is killing me..."

" Killing you? What about me?"

She laughed, pulling him down on her eegerly, taking him into a passionate position. She could automatically tell he was shocked, yet _very_ satisfied with her actions, as her legs wound around his waste, her hands fleeing to the elastic of his boxer shorts, a teasing look in her eyes.

" Remember when you offered to porve that your hair was natural?"

" Go on..."

" Prove it."

A smile lit his face, but was shattered by the sound of, what sounded like two very angry boys stampeeding up the stairs, pounding on the door proceeding it.

" HARU! YOU MANEGY COW, OPEN UP!!" Kyo was obviously upset.

" Haru, open this door!" While not as violent, Yuki was just as angery.

Without any more warning, they came crashing through the door.

XoXoXoX

Ah! Cover your naughties! Do you really think they would'ev gotten it on? Its only the sixth chapter! Oh well....more to come soon.

Goinng to hell because of her perversion your loving auther


	7. A twist to the plot

Ah, last chapter was a doosy huh? Well, I'll put moreeffort into this one, it should be a little longer thatn my previous ones, although I can't garentee anything ( damn new years resolutions... ) anywho, one with the show!

XoXoXo

They quickly tried to cover themselfs, but just ended up spilling onto the floor. Kyo's face was the color of his eyes, blood red, while Yuki had a look on his face no one had never seen before. In his eyes seemed a broken boy, while his grimace showed extreme hate....and his left eye kinda twitched. Kyo lunged at Haru, snatching him up from the floor and throwing him into the hall, as Yuki just stood and stared at Tohru, his eyes glassy with apparent tears.

It was killing Tohru. She had never seen such a hurt look on Yuki's face before, it was like seeing an angel cry. His eyes were such a light shade of violet when they teared up, they almost seemed white. His lower lip quivered llike that of a childs, his chest heaving hard and slow with every breath. In the hall Kyo shoved Haru once more into the wall, yelling words that shouldn't ever be said, but were anyways. Haru got to his feet quickly, standing staunchly and proud.

" You think you can just take her like that? Who do you think you are cow?! I've never been able to beat you, but today I have what it takes to bring your ass down! "

Before Haru could reply, kyo had sent a blazing blow with his fist right into Haru's stomach. Haru grimmaced in pain, but quickly recovered, his foot smashing into the side of Kyo's face, ultimately stopping the fight.

" Yuki I..."

" Tohru...why did you...."

Yuki couldn't speak, his voice quivered and shook with his tears, his heart to deep on his throat for him to go on. He hung his head low, hiding his face from her, hiding from his world. Tohru stood, letting the blanket fall, puddleing around her ankles.

" Yuki...."

" No, its my fault."

" What?! How is this your fault Yuki?"

He took in a long, deep breath, then looked up. His eyes were now a stormy grey as they looked Tohru over, finally resting at her eyes. His hands went to her arms, pulling her close to him. For minutes they just stood there, their breathing sincronized, Yuki petted her long hair, loving the way it glowed in the evening sun. Finally they broke apart, yet Yuki still held on to her, looking deep into her eyes.

" Tohru, I should've told you how I felt, I had just expected for you to stay the same sweet, innocent Tohru you've always been. I wanted to protect you from everyone else, to me, you were _my_ little Tohru, but now..."

Tohru's eyes teared up as well, a little whimper escaping her shakey lips.

" Yuki, what do you mean..."

" I love you....I have since the first day you came to live with us. Haru might like you, but he dosen't appritiate you the way I do. Your laugh, your smile, the way you goofily stumble around the house. You were everything to me, until today. Seeing you like that made me realize, your not mine. You never will be, because I could never let you know my feelings, I could never let you be anything other than my sweet little Tohru..."

She began to cry, softly at first, but it became stronger, harder. She clung to Yuki, crying and clutching at his back. Yuki just stood, trying to console her, but to no evale. He pet her back, cooing her, calming her down.

" Y..y...Yuki, I...."

" Shhhh...its okay Tohru, your fine......I still love you, your still my sweet, loving little Tohru..."

She whimpered a few more times, then looked up at him, to see if he had ment what he said. The look in his eyes proved that he did, she wanted nothing more that to just sink into his gaze, be apart of him the way he was apart of her. He met her gaze, a gentle smile insuring her wants.

" I love you..."

Woah....I didn't even expect that, odd. But cute! Anyways, what do you think Haru's gonna think about all of this, and who will Tohru pick? Find out next time!

cutesie squeels Chibi auther


	8. How he really feels

I didn't like my last chapter, it was kinda corny. Anywho, I've had writers block on what to do next...its getting so complicated that even I have trouble some times. But it is my duty to at least try, so here we go

XoXoXoXoXo

Tohru pulled back, a little smile lighting her sad face. Yuki wiped at her tears, nuzzling her, but she pulled away.

" Yuki, I'm so sorry..."

" No, you shouldn't be. It was my fault for not telling you sooner."

" No, not about that, its just that I."

Haru walked in, seeing Yuki holding Tohru, and quickly turned away and walked out.

" Haru wait!" Torhu's scream was in vain. She ran behind him, grabbing his back insistently, as Yuki followed her, a jealous seeming look on his face. She grabbed his arm roughly and spun him around to face her. He looked down automatically, not wanting to meet her eyes again. His chest heaved in pain, but he made no sound or movements.

" Haru, please listen to me..."

No response.

" Haru...I never meant for it to end up this way. Its all been going so fast I'm having trouble controlling who gets hurt. I never wanted _anybody_ to be hurt, but I can't control what happens. I need to know right now Haru... what do you really feel towards me?"

He never looked up, he never even acted like she was even there... he just stood.

Torhu began to sob, and she reactantly embraced him. Her face buried into his lean chest, her tears staining its bareness, his unbuttoned black shirt haloing around her. She looked up pleadingly, whimpering as she began to speak.

" Haru…please…"

Seeing Tohru this way was killing Haru. The way she looked up at him so lovingly, and knowing that he was hurting her was unbearable. But she had hurt him. His lungs had collapsed against his heart when he had seen Yuki so very close to her. The way she had trembled against him, the thought of her soft breasts pressed against Yuki's body made him sick. And yet, now, at this point, he wanted nothing more than to encase her in his arms, to hold her and caress her, to calm her tears and let her rest against his form (cow or not).

" I've never felt this way about anyone before Tohru. Every since that night, when I saw you in the moonlight, I've wanted nothing more than to make you happy."

Yuki's body shivered suddenly. What if Tohru left the house? What if she was in love with Haru? It didn't seem fair to Yuki, he had always wanted Tohru, every since the day she came. He would see her, setting in the sun soaked garden, covered in dust and dirt, laughing uncontrollably. And how beautiful she was the day they went to his brothers "fabric" shop (despite his brothers perversions). Haru had never seen her the way he had, he had never opened himself to her, they were never close the way he and Tohru was. It wasn't right that he just barged in and took her away, the way he had. Even Kyou had more of a right to her than Haru did, though he would've been equally upset had it been Kyou. He heard Haru's words. They screamed out to him and left a wringing in his ears that made his head throb. He had come to her last night, as he slept. Rage bubbled up inside him, he felt his body burning with anger as his fists clenched tightly. He breathed slow to keep his cool, had Tohru not been there he would have taught Haru the lesson he deserved.

But he couldn't control his anger for long…..

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Well….that was an interesting chapy! Its not in Yuki's nature to be so hostile, but you know how he feels for Tohru, Haru's just asking for it! Any which way, the next chapter is bound to be exiting and steamy!

Till next time!

Your confused chibi author


	9. The final choice its voting time baby!

Hey guys! It's been awhile, sorry for not updating sooner, I've been quite busy, and I have the horrible disease_ writer's block_ . You think I wouldn't want to write if I couldn't be creative enough to come up with the story line, but I still do. If you guys keep posting good reviews on my story, I'll keep on write'n just for you! Enjoy!

XoXoXoXoXo

Haru had gone back home, it had been four days since he had come, and already things had changed. Yuki seemed distant and weary of Tohru, Kyou gave her odd stares and tried to avoid her, and shigure, well, loved it.

" Tohru you bad girl! I didn't know you had it in you, little she devil…"

She would blush madly, deep crimson, and continue with her chores. Every evening after her work had been done, she would go strait to her room, flop down on the bed, and stare at the ceiling, not wanting to face the men she had grew to love.

Haru also had a hard time. He couldn't stop thinking of Tohru, how much he wanted her, how beautiful she was, how he needed to be with her. He would call late at night, and Tohru would wait by the phone. They would gossip and act like love sick puppies, cooing and making up pet names for one another. Well Tohru did anyways, Haru wasn't really all that romantic, but Tohru knew that he cared for her.

When the guys would ask the next morning who had called, she would simply say it was a wrong number, or another one of Yuki's fans calling then hanging up. That seemed to hide the truth, though she could tell that they really knew, as if they had been there listening.

During school she would ignore Haru, as he did her, though it was torture

For both of them. When no one had been looking, they would grin at one another, or brush by closely in the halls, once they even hid during break just so they could hold each other.

But Tohru couldn't forget what Yuki had said to her. She would contemplate on him as well, how different his touch was to Haru's, his gentle smile, his love. But she had changed his image of her forever, no longer the innocent Toru he had come to love had pulled them apart, and now they rarely spoke. It hurt Tohru deeply, no matter weather she gave up Haru or not, Yuki would still be distant.

But he had said he still loved her.

Yuki's head throbbed; it hadn't stopped since that day when Haru left. He still cared for Tohru, but was to lost in himself to be near her. But he did think about her, a lot. And even found himself being amorous. He would grin at the silly thoughts, yet feel perverted all the same. He didn't care anymore; he didn't care about any of it, but Tohru. And early in the morning, about three or so, he would come to her room to lay by her, to cup her peaceful face gently in his hands, kiss her forehead, easily caress down her arm and side, until the first cherry and orange rays of the sun danced over them both, when he would leave, kissing her lips softly before going back to his own room. He didn't know if Tohru was aware of him being there, but if she was she made no mention of it, and he liked it that way.

She had to come up with a plan. Some way to see both of the boys without either one knowing. She felt terrible not being with neither of them, but even worse that she had to choose. She couldn't choose, she had decided, and so now came ideas of going behind their back to be with the other, Her stomach lurched, knowing that if either of them found out, it would break their hearts. She couldn't do that neither, so she was stuck, choosing between one of them.

It was either Yuki, her sweet loving prince,

Or Haru, her Daring rouge, who had taken her heart like a thief.

She would make the choice…

XoXoXoXoXo

Next chapter! Of, I've become infamous for my cliffies, but I don't care. Here's how its gonna work. You guys will vote by reviewing my story, picking Haru, Yuki, or someone else (state who of coarse) then the votes will be tallied and the decision will be announced on chapter 10, or at least I think it will, as I had, writers block is a crippling disease which there is no cure. So, until next time…

Hugs and kisses

Your chibi authorporcalin


	10. The choice is made

Well, the votes are in and an overwhelming percent of you have voted Haru! I hope that you've enjoyed my story and continue to read more of them, I've loved doing this, and I really do appreciate the great comments and feedback, you guys really know how to make a girls day hugs and kisses so, this is the climatic conclusion to _Alone at Sohma House,_ enjoy!

XoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Tohru had decided. It had kept her up all night, and even made her sick to her stomach a few times, but she had made up her mind.

She was in love with Haru.

He was all she could think about, and despite her feelings for Yuki, she had decided that her love for him was more brotherly, and that what she and Haru had was different. Very different. She had never acted this way before until he came that night. She had never even thought of kissing a boy, and now that's what she found herself longing for. She knew it was unfair and wrong, but that was what it was, it would have to be faced eventually. Picking Yuki would also bring feuding into the Sohma house, and tension between her and Kyo. Besides, she reminded herself, those girls in Yuki's fan club were able to got crazy and do something terrible to Tohru, and its not like Yuki had no one else to be with. She was nothing like those girls, they were all the pick of the school, and she was just simple, ditzy Tohru.

She had finally gotten the nerve to speak to Yuki, she had stopped him in the hallway in school between classes.

" Yuki, we need to talk…"

" Um, I'm kinda busy Honda…Tohru. Maybe later."

" No, its has to be now!"

Yuki was stunned by her demand, so he stopped to listen. But her words were blurs and stumbles to him, although she could barely speak, he had zoned out and seemed to pay no attention.

" Is that alright Yuki?"

" Hm? Oh yeah Tohru, that sounds fine."

Tohru was taken back by his acceptance; maybe he hadn't loved her after all. Or maybe he just wanted her to be happy. She was glad he had made it so easy for her; she thought she would have felt horrible for the rest of her life for this. He walked away easy enough, nodding politely at the fan club girls, sending them into a squealing frenzy. Tohru continued down the hall, but was whipped to a locker by her arm, a strong hand locked against her upper arm. She shrieked, and was pulled hard against a rough chest.

" Your scared of me now? Toru c'mon!"

She looked up meekly, realizing it was Haru, and she laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her neck.

" I'm sorry moo moo, I didn't realize that was you. You just startled me is all…"

"Don't call me moo moo in school, that's embarrassing."

" Really? This must be embarrassing too." She giggled and stood on tip toe, taking him by surprise and kissing him quickly, then pulling back to see the shock on his face.

" What are you doing? Do you want people to know?"

" If you do. I have nothing to hide from anybody now, do you?"

" No it's just that…."

" You didn't want word to get to Yuki? He already knows…."

" Really? Well then, I suppose there's no harm in this…"

He grinned mischievously and slid a strong arm around her waist, his free hand gliding along the curve of her back. She giggled and playfully punched his shoulder, pulling away and impishly walking away.

" You're going to be late for class."

" It wouldn't be the first time.

Later that day, Tohru had finished her chores around the house, and had the day off at work, so she just relaxed by the garden her and Yuki had been raising together, and couldn't help but wish he was there. Something inside her still clung to Yuki, but she had made her choice and told him, there was no turning back now.

" Tohru, I thought I'd find you out here."

" Yuki, you're still talking to me? Your not mad about…"

" About what? Tohru, you know I would never stop being close to you, for nothing."

She smiled gently, blushing a bit as she bit her lower lip. " You mean you're not angry for me choosing Haru?"

" What? What do you mean you chose Haru?"

She blinked, confused. She had told him earlier that day, right? His face was distraught and his eyes were filled with a pain she couldn't bare to see.

" I told you today in school Yuki…"

" That's what you were talking about? I hadn't been listening Tohru! Why, why Haru? He's wrong Tohru, that guy will get you in trouble quick. You should really think on this…"

" I have thought on it. I like the fact that Haru will make me something other than sweet little Tohru; I like the feeling of being changed. Yuki, I see you as a brother, someone I love, but not that way…please tell me you understand."

Yuki had turned away from her. His heart stabbed achingly, his breath was caught in his chest. That had been why he loved Tohru. She had been different from the other girls in school, sweeter, kinder, and loving. But Haru had given her a glimpse into what she could be, something that Yuki could never do. He had wished that Tohru 'd realized that it was only a crush, but in the end it had been him that was only a crush. He loved her, he truly did, but he wanted her to be happy, if that meant she would end up with Haru, then so be it.

" I understand Tohru. Just please say that we can still be…"

" Of course Yuki! I would never change what we have; you'll always have a place in my heart. Thank you so much."

She knew that his heart was aching, and so was hers. They embraced each other, her face buried into his chest as tears stained his soft white shirt. The sun had begun to set, sending splashes of orange and crimson shooting around them, barely warming their skin. She looked up at him, and he met her eyes. Although she had told him her love was different, she had known there was a part of her that wanted more. He gently moved an oaken strand behind her ear, making her blush as she lowered her head, yet not tarring her gaze from his.

" Oh Yuki…"

He smiled and held her once more, whispering gently past her ear. " I know Tohru, I just want you to be happy. Then she kissed him. It took him by surprise, her lips softly grazing his neck, and he pulled back a little, a confused look on his boyish face.

" I know I chose Haru, but just for now, let me be with you, this one last time…"

He understood what she was asking. He pulled her close to him, she rested her head against his shoulder as the looked over their garden into the setting sun, their breathing in sync as they sat there this one last time, together.

She had fallen asleep quickly; she had been so comfortable against Yuki, in that moment. He had taken her to bed, laid her gently on the large bed, and had opened the window, the way she liked it. She had slept motionlessly through the night, and had woken gently just before twilight. He was beside her, his long arms wrapped around her protectively, as if he hadn't wanted to let her go. He was still sleeping peacefully, his face nuzzled into the chocolate strands of her hair, breathing softly.

" Yuki…" She spoke softly, as if she hadn't wanted him to wake up. But he had.

" That was it, wasn't it Tohru.That was the last night it would ever be this way…"

" Yes Yuki. I'm sorry, but it had to be this way, it was fate…"

" I know."

He raised from the bed, stretching slowly, then without looking at her, left. She lay there still, remembering the night before, how perfect it had been, and how quickly it had ended. But in her heart she knew that this was the right choice in her mind she knew that it would be all right, and that in the end, it was happy. She sat up easily, yawned, and then went to the phone, to call Haru to wish him a good morning.

XoXoXoXoXoXo

Wow, I'm proud of myself! I think I ended that nicely, how bout you? Anyways, I may make a sequel to this story, maybe not, e mail me and let me know. For the last chapter, signing off….

Your loving chibi author cries and waves bye

porcalin


End file.
